


Play The Game

by killerjoe1995



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian gives mixed signals, Deaky is the best, Freddie tries too hard, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poly!Queen 2019, Roger is oblivious, Wooing, but also in each other's, everyone wants to get into Roger's pants, flowers delivery, so much flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerjoe1995/pseuds/killerjoe1995
Summary: - He looked at the nearer flower and inhaled the scent. He kinda liked the freesias, to be honest.Freddie laughed at him, and Roger sent to his colleague, and best friend, a deadly glare.“So, are you falling in love with the mysterious admirer yet?” asked Freddie, mockingly. Roger scoffed, and leaned away from the flowers.“I would, really, if I could get who the hell they is!” Roger exclaimed, annoyed. -***Or: Roger is oblivious, and also pretty annoyed. Brian is the king of bipolarness, Freddie's having too much fun, and Deaky solve the situation. Kind of.





	Play The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Here my contribution for the poly!queen 2019!   
Thanks to all of you who partecipates, I'm loving all the stories about the four boys you're writing!
> 
> Also, this is my first try at a poly Queen story, and I don't think it went too well. There's not smut, but at least there's a lot of fluffiness in the end xD
> 
> I'm not a native english here, if you spot something horrendous let me know :)   
Also, not betaed, so all the mistakes are mine.
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!

“Delivery for... Roger Taylor?” 

The blond boy at the reception desk just extended his hand, already used to the whole procedure. Freddie, his colleague, just snickered.

“It's yellow freesias this time, Mr. Taylor” the delivery boy said, giving to the blond the flower vase with an amused smile. Roger huffed. 

“Yes, I know. It's Monday after all” he commented, unimpressed. Roger took a pen and pulled out from his drawer his 'flower schedule', signing the box of the day with a 'v'. He looked at the schedule and sighed. After an entire month, he still wasn't nearing the solution of that mystery. Every day he was receiving flowers, be them in a vase or in a bouquet, without a card or a sender. The only difference were the kind of flowers. Monday and Thursday, they were yellow. Be them freesias, daffodils or carnations, they all have the colour in common. On Tuesday and Friday, they were roses. Be them red or orange, always roses. On Wednesday and Saturday, they were daisies. Always, anyway, daisies. He was going _mad_ over this story. He was quite sure it was some kind of prank by now, really, even if Freddie was adamant it was a secret admirer instead. If Freddie was right, though, Roger should give them kudos for the resistance. 

He sighed, thanked the delivery boy and put his newly acquired vase on top of his desk. He looked at the nearer flower and inhaled the scent. He kinda liked the freesias, to be honest.

Freddie laughed at him, and Roger sent to his colleague, and best friend, a deadly glare.

“So, are you falling in love with the mysterious admirer yet?” asked Freddie, mockingly. Roger scoffed, and leaned away from the flowers. 

“I would, really, if I could _get_ who the hell they is!” Roger exclaimed, annoyed. This story was cute, honestly, but the game is always nice when it doesn't last long. And an entire _month_ of flowers everyday... Roger was becoming the office joke. 

“Maybe the flowers means something... they have to contain some kind of evidence, don't you think?” suggested Freddie, who leaned all over his desk to invade Roger's part of it, showing off his yellow coat which was draped on him like some kind of royal cloak. Roger rolled his eyes. 

“We already played this game, Fred, but I can't think of something in common! The meaning in the language of flowers doesn't make sense: it would be someone who is a mystery for me on Monday, which, to be honest, it's the only sensible thing of the entire ordeal. Then he considers me beautiful on Tuesday, promises me eternal love on Wednesday, then he thinks I'm pure or fertile or something else totally not related on Thursday, he loves me passionately on Friday, and again eternal love on Saturday. It doesn't _make sense_!” Roger erupted, fed up. Freddie, still spread comfortably on the desk, just nodded. 

“You're right darling, the only thing you can get from this is that they clearly idolise you or something” Freddie acquiesced, amused. He was getting _a lot_ of fun at Roger's expense. 

“But maybe it's not the language of flowers you have to take into account, here, lovvie” he commented, slyly. Roger glared at him again, for good measure. 

“I don't get why the hell they can't, or don't want to, leave a name or a phone number. I don't have the time, nor I'm willing, to spend entire evenings to solve this puzzle” he sniffed. Roger was flattered, really, but also curious. And he didn't have a great reserve of patience, he wasn't Deaky. 

Freddie had just opened his mouth, to mock him again for sure, when the front door slammed open. The receptionists gave a quick look at the visitor and immediately snapped up, trying to show they were doing their job, instead of gossiping like schoolgirls. The office's responsible, Brian May, just sighed, used to their antics.

“Would you please stop treating job's hours like free time? We're supposed to work, here” he reprimanded half-heartedly. It wasn't worth it anyway. Roger offered him his killing smile, trying to win some favour. Sometimes, it helped. And sometimes, like today, it did not. Brian's eyes shifted to the freesias on Roger's desk and his entire demeanour darkened. 

“Again? Roger, this has to stop! It's becoming a _nightmare_” Brian growled, fixing the blond with a stern glare. Roger looked up from the freesias, dejected. 

“Don't blame me, I didn't ask for this!” he retorted angrily. At Freddie's amused snicker, he turned to him like a fury. 

“And IT'S NOT FUNNY! Stop laughing!” he shrieked to an increasingly delighted Freddie, which snickers had turned to full blown laughters by that point. Brian just rolled his eyes, unimpressed. 

“Just burn them” he suggested, walking past the reception desk and toward his office. “I don't want to see them when I walk out again. You have two hours” he demanded sternly. Roger just nodded, defeated. 

Brian disappeared behind his door, and Freddie leaned into Roger's personal space in an instant.

“You're not burning them, are you darling?” he asked, alarmed. Roger smirked. 

“No way, I'll hide them. I like freesias, after all”. 

*

The next day, when Freddie walked in the office with a two hours delay, on Roger's desk there was already a vase of orange roses. Freddie's smile turned sour.

“So, what does that mean? Love, passion or beauty?” he asked, without real interest. Roger eyed him curiously. 

“Charm and beauty. Why the bad mood? You met Brian on the stairs?” he asked, mock-concerned. Freddie shrugged. 

“It was a perfect morning, my dear, until I saw something that ruined it” he sighed dramatically, fixing Roger's roses with a pointed look. Roger followed his glare, confused. 

“You don't like roses?” he tried to guess, and Freddie just scoffed. 

“I _adore_ roses, as a matter of fact. Just not that ones. Not that _coloured _ones_”_ he elaborated, while making a show to take off his yellow scarf, slapping Roger in the face with it. The blond just shrugged, unfazed. 

“Well, it's not like I'm choosing them, ya know? Also, they're not that bad” he commented, returning his gaze to the document he was supposed to sign. After reading it, of course. Freddie sighed loudly. 

“They are just _plain_, darling. Your admirer ought to make his choice a bit more deliberately, I swear” he complained, dramatically. Roger just hummed, disinterested. 

“You were complimenting yesterday's freesias to the moon and back” he remembered him, absent-mindedly. Freddie rolled his eyes. 

“Because they were a good choice, indeed” he replied, like it was obvious. Well, with Freddie the stranger things were just _obvious_. Roger giggled. 

“A good choice indeed, at least to annoy Brian to the point of spontaneous combustion” he agreed easily, riling Brian up was fairly easy but always amusing. Also, Roger and Freddie had a competition going on, and thanks to the flowers Roger was at a great advantage. That maybe the reason why Freddie was raising his delays. Freddie snickered. 

“They were for sure, darling”. 

Speaking of the devil, Brian entered the room a second after. He eyed suspiciously the giggling boys, then turned his glare to the roses on Roger's desk. And immediately blushed.

“Oh! Hum... liking the flowers?” he asked, uncharacteristically shy. Roger raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, exactly like the orange roses of last Tuesday. And the Tuesday before that. And so on” he answered. Brian cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed. 

“Oh, yeah, right. I'll... I'll be in my office, if you need something. The two of you, I mean” he blurted out, while striding past the desk to his office, nearly slamming the door shut. Roger followed the direction in which their boss disappeared with a confused glare. 

“What the hell is wrong with him? Yesterday was totally _furious_ with the flowers thing” he asked, half to Freddie and half to himself. Honestly, their entire office was taken with some sort of psychosis, with Roger the only sane one to take the reins. Apart for the fact he was loosing his mind over the flower mystery, of course. Freddie shrugged. 

“What can I say apart from the fact that Brian is definitely the sort of _plain_ person who would like _plain_ roses?” he commented testily. Roger just fixed him with an incredulous glare. There was something going on, but he couldn't for the life of him understand what the hell _that_ was. He should ask Deaky when the technician would have time to waste on this bullshit. 

*

Wednesday came, and with him the daisies. Really, if the flowers would change, by now, Roger would felt like his world was going to end, and his certainties would crumble. He thanked the delivery boy, and checked the correspondent box on his schedule. Freddie looked at him, amused.

“You're not commenting on the simplistic appearance of the daisy?” Roger asked mockingly. Freddie laughed. 

“Oh, darling. That's clear even to you, what's the need?” 

Roger had the slight feeling he was being insulted, but decided to let it slide, for now. Also, Brian seemed in a bad mood over the flowers occurrence again. Honestly, the man was bipolar or something.

At half afternoon, Deaky came over the reception desk to check on the computers. He was the best technician of the entire building, and often was requested to fix every little thing the employees couldn't repair themselves. Counting that Freddie and Roger were fairly hopeless with everything technological related, John Deacon was often seen at their desk, helping them out. When he saw the daisies, he smiled softly. Roger noticed.

“Would you like to take one? They're in a bouquet today” he offered, with a friendly smile. Roger liked Deaky, he was a sweetheart with a core of steel. He was the only one who could stand up to Brian, after all. John blushed all over, wide eyed and apologetic, telling him that he didn't want to steal the flowers of an admirer. Roger rolled his eyes, it was real that _every one knew_. 

“Don't worry, Deaks. Here” he said, taking one daisy and putting it in the brunet's hair. John blushed madly, and offered Roger one of his sweet smiles. Roger couldn't help it, he was too cute. 

“Do you know from who are them from?” asked Deaky, while fixing Roger's monitor that had suddenly stopped working. Roger sighed. 

“No idea. I mean, I'm trying to find a connection, but there is none. It seems that this 'admirer' changes personality every day of the week” he complained, throwing his head back. Freddie snickered. Roger ignored him. 

“Hmm... maybe they doesn't? Maybe there's more than one” Deaky suggested, still looking down to the computer. Roger's eyes widened. 

“Deaky, you're a fucking genius! Fred, did you heard that? There's _more than one_!” Roger babbled, excited, totally missing the dark look Freddie sent to John, and the unimpressed raising of eyebrows on Deaky's part. Roger pulled out his schedule, and began fixing his observations. 

“Of course the Wednesday/Saturday one is the same, with the daisies. The Monday/Thursday flowers have the colour yellow, so he must be the same one. And Tuesday/Friday, the roses. Holy shit Deaky you just saved my sanity! You're a saint” he rambled on, hugging John tightly. The brunet just blushed again, smiling. Roger turned to Freddie, still capturing John in his arms. 

“Now I just have to understand the evidence of everyone of my three different admirers. Oh, I can't believe it was this easy, they are three!” he went on, talking more to himself than to the other two. Freddie scoffed. 

“Darling, arrogance doesn't look good on _anyone_. Stop showing off our faces that you're the most wanted of the office, please” he teased him. Roger was too happy to care. He was nearing the solution of that fucking mystery that had gone too far in his modest opinion. And the 'secret admirers' would have an earful of his opinion on that joke when he would be able to track them down. 

“Naah, Freddie, you know that's not true. You're wonderful” Roger declared, placing a smacking kiss on the raven's cheek. Honestly, Roger wouldn't mind if Freddie was be one of his admirers. He would have said yes in a heartbeat. 

“And Deaky too! Soft, but steady, the perfect combination” Roger added, kissing John's cheek for equality. The brunet's blush was too adorable to pass the opportunity, after all. When Roger was satisfied with the flustered state of his two friends, he let Deaky go. 

“I'm going 'till the end of this story, here I swear” he proclaimed to his amused friends. He was Roger Meddows Taylor, and he did not accept defeat. 

*

On Thursday, Roger accepted the yellow daffodils with a better mood. He placed them on his desk and just looked at them, like they contained the secret of the universe. The common point was yellow, he knew. But what did that mean? He researched the meaning of the colour, but didn't gained a lot from that. Sure, that meant that his first admirer was an extrovert, with a fervent imagination and a great vitality. Also, that they liked to be admired and hated loneliness. Roger could think of at least five persons he knew with those characteristics, including himself. 

Also, he had made a simple yet important connection: his three admirers knew each other. Probably they had organised this entire plan together, to send the flowers in different days of the week.

So, three persons, all in love with (or at least interested in) him, that knew each other. It couldn't be too hard to solve.

Freddie waltzed in the room with his usual two-hours delay – and honestly, how he didn't get fired by this point? - showing off his newly acquired, yellow leather jacket.

Wait just a fucking minute.

_Yellow?_

Roger fixed his friend with an intrigued glare, to which Freddie just raised his eyebrow. He then skipped to Brian's door, saying he had to 'apologise for being late, again', and disappeared from sight. Roger was left there, dumbfounded, because it wasn't possible. Freddie owned an entire wardrobe of yellow clothes, of every shape and cut, and he always had at least something yellow on himself. Could it be  _this_ simple? 

When Brian entered the room, with a sheepish Freddie in tow, he glared darkly at the daffodils. Roger was beginning to think that Brian had a serious problem, and that he needed a good shrink. Freddie smiled slyly at Brian, making a show of taking of his jacket – yellow jacket, holy shit, and to think that Roger researched the  _meaning of the colour_ – and flopped down on his desk, offering Roger a smirk. Roger tried to smile back, but what came off was probably a grimace. 

If Freddie was number one admirer, Roger would have killed him on the spot. He was loosing his sanity for an entire  _month_ , and Freddie didn't say a thing. He couldn't be. Also, Freddie was horrible in keeping secrets. Roger was reading too much on a simple passion of Freddie. That was the only one explanation. 

*

On Friday, punctual like a Swiss watch, arrived the roses. Red roses. Now, he couldn't make the same connection that he made the day before – and he was still going to kill Freddie for that, fucking yellow colour – but they had to signify something.

Roses were a common flower to give, and all the different colours had a different meaning. But he always received red and orange, which meant passion and beauty. Also, Freddie hated them. It made sense, if he was the first admirer, for him to flout the flowers of the second admirer.

So, his second admirer had to be someone that thought of himself as quite common, and that Freddie didn't like too much, at least as a rival in Roger's affection. That didn't help, given that Freddie didn't like a lot of people.

Freddie, as usual, belittled the poor roses, despite his early statement of liking them, and Roger smiled fondly. If Freddie was  _really_ his first admirer, he was going to a great length to make the other two seem less than him. It was sweet, in some kind of twisted, Freddie-ish, way. 

Brian entered the front door, and Roger prepared himself for yet another outburst on this 'totally unprofessional' display of affection. As if Roger could do something to stop it.

Instead, Brian went all flustered, babbled something about hoping that Roger liked the flowers, and practically ran to his office, hiding inside his sancta sanctorum. Huh. Honestly, Brian's behaviour was concerning. Roger looked at the roses, still thinking about Brian. The man was great, Roger liked his no-bullshit demeanour and his sense of duty. He was a bit nerdish, with all that star dust passions and such, but had a lot of interests. He was great to be around to, even if he dressed plainly and didn't like to show off like Freddie, and Roger himself. And Freddie always mocked him for that, the rotter.

Oh fuck.

Brian dressed plainly. And Freddie  _mocked_ him for that. 

Brian couldn't stand the procession of flowers that were on Roger's desk everyday, save for the  _fucking roses_ . 

Freddie and Brian knew each other.

_Bloody hell._

Roger eyed the roses, cut into a bouquet and held together by a red bow. He could test his theory. The blond untied the knot and took a rose, a big one of a beautiful crimson colour. He then cut the stem a bit more and placed it in his shirt pocket, exactly over the heart. Freddie eyed him inquisitively, but Roger didn't offer an explanation. He deserved to suffer a bit, after the ordeal in which he buried Roger for an entire month. Then the blond picked up some documents that, thankfully, he had to give Brian, and sauntered to the boss's office.

“Brian? I have those documents you asked for...”. Brian, concentrated on his work, gestured for him to come over. When he looked up at the blond, Roger could see the colour of his cheeks become as red as the rose in his pocket. 

“Hum, yes... thank you, Roger. Hem... I get you... you liked the flowers?” he stammered, in a very unlikely-Brian way. Roger smirked. Totally _busted_. 

Roger schooled his expression in one of innocent admiration, just to see if Brian could blush more.

“Oh yes, I love red roses. I could show my admirer all my _passion_, if I knew who he is” he rasped out, and – wonder of wonders – Brian could, in fact, blush more. Swaying his hips, Roger strolled out of the office, leaving a wheezing Brian behind. Roger snickered to himself. How was the saying? Payback is a bitch. 

*

On Saturday, Roger was sat in his swivel chair, eyeing the daisies thoughtfully. The only clue he had on the sender, who was also labelled as the 'third admirer', was that he, or she, was an employee of their building. That because the only people outside the office which both Freddie and Brian knew were Tim, and Staffel was without a doubt straight, and Prenter, who tolerated Roger as much as Roger tolerated him, and that was... not much.

So, someone of the office. The information did not narrow the field much.

However, Roger had identified an unusual pattern on Wednesday and Saturday. There was a certain technician who, even without having a real aim, just sauntered over the receptionist desk  _always_ when there was daisies on display. Only for a chat, or to offer a coffee. That wouldn't been a big deal, if it wasn't for his suspicions about his other two admirers. If Freddie and Brian were playing a game of 'who could woo Roger first', then why the hell couldn't be John Deacon himself the third player? Indeed,  _he_ was the one who suggested the presence of more than one sender. It was a strange occurrence that Deaky was so informed on the fact, and the most likely explanation was that he was informed because he was  _part of the entire charade_ . 

By this point, Roger was ready to believe in everything.

So, when Deacon reached Roger's workstation, the blond decided to test the water. He smiled to John.

“I think I got them all” he said, proudly. Freddie turned his head so quickly Roger could swear he heard something crack. John froze on the spot. 

“Did you, darling? Who are them, then?” asked Fred, trying for his usual levity and failing miserably. Roger snickered to himself, oh they were so obvious. How could he not have picked up the signals for a whole month? 

“They are... a secret. But don't worry, they're going to receive exactly what they asked for” Roger said darkly, and this time he didn't miss the alarmed look that his two 'admirers' sent each other. Roger was having to much fun, really. Freddie swallowed, worried, and Deaky went a bit pale. 

That was the confirmation Roger needed. He fixed John with a piercing glance.

“Deaky, would you like a daisy?” 

*

On that same Saturday afternoon, Roger Taylor was faced with a dilemma.

He had not one, not two, but  _three_ people who clearly showed an interest in him, and not a feeble desire of a one night of passion. No, they were sending him flowers for a month, and that had to mean something. 

Point was... Roger wasn't able to choose just one.

He liked the intense energy of Freddie, his flamboyance, his charm, and his cunning brain.

He liked Brian's deepness, his reliability, his smartness, and how he could loose himself in his inner world, sometimes letting Roger access to it to be left breathless.

He liked John soft smile, and his steadiness. His quiet presence in which Roger felt protected and safe.

If it could go Roger's way... he would have wanted the three of them.

Call him greedy, he didn't care.

Roger smiled. He knew what he had to do.

The blond sat at his desk and wrote a letter, in a fancy card and written in a loopy cursive.

_Dear admirer,_

_I got you! _

_Now, for your perseverance, you deserve to be award._

_For this reason you are invited to my house for tea, tomorrow at five p.m._

_Don't ditch me! _

_Yours,_

_Roger_

He added his address at the bottom of the note, all the time with an happy grin plastered to his face. Oh, that was going to be good.

He decided to deliver it in person, at night. A bit creepy maybe, but he couldn't risk to be seen with a single flower and a note at his admirer house. That would have ruined the surprise.

*

At five p.m. sharp, Freddie knocked on Roger's door with a increased sense of trepidation. After a whole month of that wooing game Freddie was exhausted. It was difficult working every day with Roger, nearly attached to the hips, seeing the blond torturing himself over the daily flowers, and having to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't very good at keeping secrets, it could be said that he loved gossiping, and it made him extremely proud the fact that John was the one leaking infos to Roger in the end. Even if Johnny boy's intervention was very much intended. He said he was spending too much in flower deliveries for this to go on for too long.

Honestly, Roggie was really blind, and not only literally (the blond always bitching about contact lenses and never wanting to wear his glasses. Freddie loved Roger in his glasses, they made him sexy in his totally _unbiased_ opinion. Alas, Roger never believed him on that). How he couldn't catch on the fact that he had charmed the entire office was a mystery to Freddie.

However, now he knew. And, to Freddie's delight, _he _was the one finding a letter, together with a beautiful yellow freesia, on his doorstep that morning. He couldn't contain his excitement.

Roger answered the door with a radiant smile. He was beautiful, with his messy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Freddie smiled widely, for once forgetting to cover his teeth. He was too happy to care.

Then, Roger spoke.

“Here you are, for once on time! Come on in, everyone is already here” he chatted, while ushering Freddie inside. The raven was at a loss of word. Everyone _who,_ now?

Roger didn't spent himself on explanations, just guided Freddie to the living room. Freddie's mouth fell open when he saw a sheepish Brian and an annoyed John already seated on Roger's couch, both with a cup of tea in hand.

“What the hell?” he murmured, loud enough for all to hear. Brian lowered his eyes, embarrassed. Deaky snorted.

“What do you think? He _told_ us he caught us, and he clearly wanted to have fun at our expenses” he muttered, glaring darkly to the amused blond. Roger handed Freddie a cup of tea and pointed to last place in the couch, free for the take. Freddie flopped down on it with a defeated sigh, all his expectations extinguished after that bitter surprise. Roger, unperturbed, sat on the armchair across from them and cleared his throat.

“So. Funny game the one you played” he began. Roger kept a light tone, but it was clear that it was a serious conversation. He made a soft chuckle. Freddie swallowed. It wasn't just a 'game', at least not for him. He chanced a glance to the boys seated beside him. He was sure it wasn't a game neither for the two of them. He tried to open his mouth and explain, but Roger silenced him with a sharp gesture.

“I'm not finished. I was going _mad_ about that story. What were you thinking? I also worried about a crazy stalker or something as creepy as that!” he exclaimed, and Freddie felt his heart clenching. He didn't think about how their idea of wooing the blond could been interpreted by the receiving part. And Roger never spoke about his darkest fears with any of them. If only did they knew, they would have confessed in a heartbeat. Brian had gone pale at that admission, and John's eyes widened with worry. No one wanted Roger to feel in danger. They just wanted to make him happy. The blond looked at them sternly, but evidently something in their eyes made his expression softening.

“I'm okay now, don't worry” he reassured them with a soft smile. He fixed them all with a piercing glare.

“I want to know if it meant something”.

That was Freddie's clue. He looked into Roger's eyes and smiled.

“It did. It meant that I want to date you, darling” he confessed. Roger offered him a smile of his own, that melted Freddie's heart.

“Yes, it meant that I like you, and... I would like to be your boyfriend” came Brian's whispered reply. The curly haired man was blushing furiously, unable to meet the blond gaze. Roger smiled at him too.

“Yes, I want to have you. In my bed and in my heart” Deaky was the last to answer, beginning loudly and finishing with a mumble. Roger let out a small giggle at that, soon followed by Freddie. Well, that was it. They confessed, all of them, and now the ball was in Roger's yard.

The blond ran an hand through his hair.

“That what I needed to hear. And... I would like that. All of that”.

That... was a surprise. Freddie looked thoughtful.

“You mean... all of us? Together? At once?” he asked, intrigued. He glanced at Brian's beautiful jawbone, and at John's pretty eyes and big hands. Yeah, that could work for him. Roger nodded, grinning madly.

“Precisely, all at once” he confirmed, while his eyes roamed over the men. Oh, the _things_ he would do to them...

“I would love it, darlings” Freddie gave his approval, leaning more on John's side. Deaky shrugged.

“Had fantasised about this. Count me in” he said, while sneaking his arm around Freddie's waist. The raven head snuggled closer. All of them looked at Brian, who was the only one silent. Roger get up from the armchair and sauntered over him, happily placing himself on the curly haired man's lap. Brian blushed.

“What to you think, lovely? Would you like three boyfriends instead of just one?” Roger asked in a silky voice. “Think about _all_ the fun we will have together...”.

Brian, who could feel how his cheeks had nearly flamed, could only nod furiously. It was something he never thought could happen outside his deeper fantasies. Roger placed his arms around Brian's neck and placed a smacking kiss on John's cheek. Then winked at Freddie.

“Well, now that we found an agreement, would you like to move this on the bedroom?”

Freddie could only wink back, saucily.

“Lead the way, blondie”.


End file.
